Shinnychan 3: The Final Installment
by Hyper Kid
Summary: It's been a long time, but here's something to make up for how much 2 sucked! In Shinny-chan 1, Shinrei became a woman. In 2, he was pregnant  I sold my soul . Now his son is 4 years old, but the chaos never stops!


Not Another Shinny-Chan

HK: Okay, so I know I half-assed the crap out of Shinny-chan 2. Even for the skills I had back then. I just sort of wanted to get past that point, and see if I could do some more POVs. But, since I finally finished the first fic I ever wrote and I'm going through the vault of old stuff, I figured I'd give you guys this (to distract you from the horrible badness of that other fic XD). So here is the last installment of the Shinny-chan series! Chibi-Atsui's POV was just too fun to write! XD Also for some reason I think Hishigi became a woman. 0.o Either way, enjoy! This will only be continued if someone actually asks me to.

OH! And my beloved sister, who goes by Katrina, and was about 90% to blame for most of my SDK fics is GETTING FUCKING MARRIED. 0.o I only just realised how old we are and how far we've come! (I hate her fiance, she doesn't hang out with me at all anymore. She never even finished SDK. She never made it to AKARI-SAMA T.T)

Disclaimer: Fubuki: (in a penguin suit) HK does not own SDK. THANK GOD!  
>Hotaru: Penguin?<p>

Warning: OC, language, situations, OOC(?) sorta-not-really yaoi. POV fic. I swear I will NEVER write Mpreg again. It was my sister's fault entirely. :P

XXXXX

Shinrei's POV:

Atsui was wandering down the halls alone again. I saw him out of the corner of my eye during my morning training, and almost fell. My brother is such an irresponsible father, sleeping while his son runs rampant... but Atsui is also partially my responsibility... Fubuki-sama is looking concerned. I wonder why?

"Shinrei, are you quite alright?" Ah... I decided to use this opportunity to look after my... son. After five years, it's getting a lot easier to accept that he's my child as well as Keikoku's. With Fubuki-sama looking more concerned by the minute, I shook my head.

"I... I'm sorry Fubuki-sama... I don't think I can continue training..." Fubuki nodded, looking brisk. Why did he get so worried in the first place?

"Very well Shinrei. Go and let Saishi and Saisei have a look at you." I nodded, bowed respectfully, and walked slowly out the door, letting it close behind me before I burst into a run. Atsui was nowhere in sight! I skidded around the corner, ignored the stunned look on Saisei's face, and kept running. Atsui had to be here somewhere! I nearly slipped on the next corner, but caught sight of my baby as he walked into one of the rooms. I didn't know whose room it was, only that Atsui was in there, possibly alone and unsupervised. There were voices in the room, one... Atsui's, and one belonging to Yuan-sama. I paused outside the door, and debated leaving, but quickly overruled the idea and pushed the door open.

"Yuan-sama?" Atsui turned and looked up at me and Yuan smiled slightly.

"Yes, Shinrei?"

"Do you need Atsui for something?" Yuan's smile widened.

"Of course not. Will you take him back to my idiot of a student?" I nodded, feeling something strange inside me at the mention of my brother.

XXXX

Atsui's POV:

I was talking to Yun Yun-san today, but then Mommy came to take me away. It's strange, 'cause he told Yun Yun-san that he was taking me back to Daddy, but first he took me to his room. He told me to sit on the bed, and sat down next to me.

"Atsui, are you listening to me?" There was a caterpillar on the window. It was wiggling. Mommy sighed behind me. "Honestly, you're just as impossible as my idiot brother!" I looked over at him, having suddenly remembered.

"Weren't we going to see Daddy, Mommy?" Mommy sighed slightly, but he didn't twitch, or shout at me like he used to. Instead, he gave me a hug.

"Yes, we are. But first, I want to make sure you understand something." Mommy sounded a lot nicer than before too.

"What is it, Mommy?" Mommy put me down, then turned my face to look at him.

"I don't want you to go wandering off on your own. It could be dangerous." I nodded, and he let me go, smiling. "Well, let's go find your father then." Mommy's only really nice when no one else is there, but he's getting better.

XXXX

Hotaru's POV: 

The sun was shining outside. I guess it was morning again. I don't like mornings. People always shout at me in the mornings. I dunno why. I didn't do anything bad... then Shinrei banged my door open and stormed in, a little kid in tow. I wonder why Shinrei's babysitting... oh wait, that's my kid. What's his name? Shinrei was shouting at me again, but I didn't really listen as the kid climbed up onto my bed and hugged me. Why did he do that again? Oh right, he's my kid. Atsui! Yeah, I think that's his name... Shinrei rolled his eyes at me and turned to go.

"Honestly, you're both impossible. Just keep a better eye on our son, Keikoku!" Wow. Shinrei's never even said that with other people around, and now he's shouting at me for it. Figures. I looked around for Atsui, a little annoyed because I actually got woken up in the morning because of him, but the rat had gone to sleep, still holding onto a fistful of my shirt. I shrugged and decided to go back to sleep, one arm around my little sneak so he couldn't wander off again.

XXXX

Hishigi's POV: 

I will never understand why Fubuki-sama is always so concerned about the brat Shinrei, or his brattier brat Atsui, or other such frivolous things! After all, he has me! Earlier today, Yuan approached, and asked me if I would consider lending him a hand in his quest to get his student and the Brat Shinrei back together. Of course, Fubuki has been working on something in direct opposition, so I refused at once, but now I wonder if I should have agreed... after all, it would keep Fubuki-sama away from that little slut.

XXXX

Shinrei's POV:

I couldn't help but smile as I wandered back down the halls. Like father like son, they were both completely impossible, but maybe that was why I... no. It can't be true. I can't have just thought that I, Mibu Shinrei, member of the elite Goyousei, might possibly be in love with my own brother! Yet, somehow, the idea doesn't seem so wrong anymore... No. I have to pull myself together. But still... he's so... innocent, somehow. It's cute.

Yes, I said cute. Try not to die of shock. I think my brief stint of... femininity may have been good for me after all, I feel a lot more relaxed. It's easier to understand my feelings too... and my relationship with Saishi and Saisei has increased exponentially! We're like real buddies now. But I would like to remind all readers that I am still MALE. A MAN. NOT a woman in ANY sense. Even if I do have a four-year-old son, a moron brother, and occasionally go shopping with the girls. Saishi even helps me style my hair sometimes...

But anyway, I'm getting off topic. I've been doing that a lot more too... Oh well. Maybe that's just the price to pay for a clearer mind. I debated going back to finish my training with Fubuki-sama, but he might become suspicious. So it seemed I now had time to myself until lunch, as long as I kept out of sight. I decided, therefore, to go up one of the towers and watch the clouds...

Oh dear god. That's KEIKOKU's favourite pastime... I seem to be picking up more and more of his annoying characteristics these days... Yuan-sama even caught me DAYDREAMING once! He was very amused, of course. He always was a little strange... Oh my holy sweet potatoes! (don't ask) Now I'm badmouthing one of the Four Elders! Curse you Keikoku for violating me with your strange habits! And a curse on myself for loving him for it... I am so confused.

XXXX

Atsui's POV:  
>I woke up snuggled up in Daddy's arms. It was nice and warm, but I was kinda bored, so I decided to wriggle out. I think I woke Daddy up when I did, because he grabbed my arm and sat up, still holding on to me. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit uncomfortable, so I tried to squirm away. He pulled me back, looking a little annoyed.<p>

"Where are you going? You'll get Shinny mad at me again." I shrugged, giving up and sitting down on the bed. Daddy only ever called Mommy Shinny when there was no one else around, and he never let me do anything if he thought Mommy would get mad. Daddy says he loves Mommy very much, and I think Mommy really loves Daddy too, so I don't know why we can't just be together all the time. It's silly. Daddy seemed to be thinking. "What am I gonna do?"

I shrugged again, wondering what Daddy was talking about now. We usually spent the morning together, either sleeping or watching caterpillars until lunch. Sometimes we even went up on the really tall tower, and got to watch clouds! Daddy says this is because Mommy has to go train in the morning. He says that's because Mommy's sensei Fubu-sama has a stick up his ass the size of a flagpole. Daddy only has to do training in the afternoon or evening, and I think that's because his sensei is Yun-Yun-san, who doesn't have any sticks up his butt at all. I know because I asked him, and he laughed before beating Daddy to a pulp.

That happens every day though, and Daddy says it's part of his training so it's okay. Mommy never gets beat up in training. I usually see Mommy more after lunch, because he gets a break from his training to look after me. Fubu-sama didn't want him to get a break at first, but Yun-Yun-san threatened to go talk to someone called the Crimson King, and Fubu-sama gave up. But now Daddy decided that we were gonna go find Mommy, before it was even lunch! That never happened before... Daddy never interrupts Mommy's training, just like Mommy doesn't usually interrupt Daddy's training.

Daddy got up from the bed and walked over to the door, looking back at me. I jumped down and hurried after him. Daddy can be a bit silly and forget things sometimes, so when I stay with him I have to be careful to follow him closely or he forgets where I am. Sometimes I forget where I am too. Mommy says this is pulling a Daddy.

XXXX

Hotaru's POV:  
>I don't know why, but today I felt like being on my own. I knew if I let Atsui wander off, Shinny would get mad at me... but where was I supposed to put him? Shinrei always says Atsui is too much like me, because he likes to wander. Maybe that's the plan... if I just wander around, I'll eventually find someone to look after the kid. Atsui was sticking real close to me. I wonder why? Saishi was sitting against the wall, giggling and looking at some random piece of paper.<p>

I didn't particularly care what it was, but then some random kid bumped into my leg. Hey, this kid looks a little like Shinny... oh yeah, that's Shinrei's kid... he's been stalking me... I wonder why... Shinrei should look after his own kid. Oh wait, he's my kid too. Wait a second... Shinrei's a guy. Fairly sure of that... and I'm a guy too... so how come we have a kid? Right, there was that time Shinrei was a girl... she was pretty. Oh wait, he still looks exactly the same... except he has no boobs, and he's got that extra thing between his legs now... oh yeah, the stick up his ass. He didn't have a stick up his ass when he was a girl for some reason... except that one time... but that was kinda my fault. We should do that again some time... it was fun.

That's where the kid came from then... his name was Atsui or something. Where was I going again? Oh right, to find somewhere to leave Atsui. So how did I end up on the stairs to the high tower? There's nearly never anyone up here... Where'd my Atsui go? He was following me a second a go... maybe he's ahead of me. Ah... apparently not. Maybe he's back here... oh. There he is. I just fell over him... I think he's asleep. Standing in the middle of a step... that's kinda weird.

I shook him a few times and he jumped on me, sitting on my head. Why do I have a kid on my head? That's weird. He climbed off, and we went the rest of the way up the stairs. Up at the top, I saw someone lying on their back and looking at the clouds. Looks almost like Shinrei... but Shinny would never do something like that. He always yells at me for it. The strange kid had wandered over and sat on Shinrei's stomach. He looks surprised to see me. And the kid of course... Atsui, or something. Well, now that I found someone to take care of the kid, I think I'll go find Yun-Yun.

XXXXX

HK: So there you go! :D I'd like to think it's a little better than Shinny-chan 1 since it was written years later, and I know it beats the pants off Shinny-chan 2. I suppose it just proves the sequal principal, hmm? The second is rarely ever as good as the first (FUCKS SAKE STARSHIP TROOPERS) but the third can make up for it! :D So yeah, just a little jaunt back to that ever so fucked up universe of my own creation. :D


End file.
